Superhero KUGA!
by GrimaThanEvil
Summary: Natsuki has to discover her new abilities and hopefully make good use of them…will she make a name for herself? If so would it be for the best or the worst? Can she stop the Viper's rein or will Fuuka forever remain in shadows... Shiznat
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai HIme

I have been asked to upload my previous fanfics! So here is the first one I ever wrote :)

It's a bit lame but I hope you guys enjoy

Chapter 1 guys!

(I have completed the next chapter for Crimson Kiss, it just needs to be looked over and I will hopefully update it soon)

Unfortunately I am extremely busy at the moment! D:

So please enjoy this old fanfic and review!

I apologize for all the mistakes, I wrote this chapter years ago so it is really bad XD

Summary: Natsuki has to discover her new abilities and hopefully make good use of them…will she make a name for herself? If so would it be for the best or the worst? Can she stop the Viper's rein or will Fuuka forever remain in shadows… Shiznat

...

* * *

...

**Superhero KUGA?**

Chapter 1

**Prologue**

By GrimaThanEvil

...

Sounds of police sirens could be heard from the distance and the screeching of tires punctured the orange haired girl's ears. She froze in the middle of the crossing as a black Ducati moved towards her at high speed, the driver's head just turning back from looking over her shoulder quickly swerved the bike out of the way just in time and continued onwards down the road. Mai bit back a scream as she felt the wind of the bike shake her limbs and lift up her skirt. The loud humming of the engine died out as the biker became a mere spec in the distance. Soon the sound was replaced by police cruisers swerving around the corner. Mai's face immediately paled and she stood stock still as twelve police cruisers and a screaming voice headed towards her.

An unknown force pulled her arm onto the side walk and she was saved "Mai are you crazy?" yelled a shocked Tate his blonde hair messier than usual as if the very site of the busty girl in danger had caused every hair on his head to move out of place.

Mai just blinked looking at the face shouting in front of her before turning and watching as the police cruisers sped past. A blonde woman had half her torso sticking out of one of the vehicles and a loudspeaker in her right hand. She shouted at the crazy biker who was long gone by now.

Mai sighed with relief and the air in her lungs immediately vanished as she was clomped from the side almost tumbling onto the ground but managing to balance herself and hear the greeting of the small energetic cat girl known as Mikoto "Mai! I missed you!"

"I was only crossing the road Mikoto…"

Kuga Natsuki sped down the streets of the city avoiding the very persistent police cruisers and managing to ditch them through an alley as she snuck her bike into an old garage. The engine died down and the girl removed her helmet to reveal long silky cobalt locks and piercing emerald eyes, the moment would have been extremely sexy and memorable if it wasn't for the frown and annoyed expression that appeared on her face instantly at the sight of a particular invidividual.

This individual being no one other than Yuuki Nao.

"NAO!" yelled the biker girl climbing off of her bike and marching towards the shorter redhead in the centre of the garage

"Bout time you got here Kuga" uttered the sly girl examining her nails

"You left me to get caught by that insane foghorn of a woman!" bellowed Natsuki jabbing the girl in the shoulder with her finger

"Ouch, watch it pup I bruise" muttered Nao rubbing the spot Natsuki had just jabbed

Natsuki waved her arms in the air "Why the hell did you do that to me?" at this question the redhead just smirked

"Because it was funny…"

"F-FUNNY?" stuttered Natsuki and Nao laughed

"Yep" Nao uttered before looking up at Natsuki and backing away "Careful now Kuga you wouldn't want to be filed for thievery _and _assault" explained Nao and Natsuki's face turned red from anger

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU STUPID SPIDER!"

Natsuki lunged at the smaller girl only to have her duck under her arms and run for the half closed garage door. Before the cobalt haired girl could catch her sly friend Nao was free and escaping down the alleyway. Cursing and with a frustrated growl Natsuki marched back to her bike and began to strip off her gear. It would be bad if someone caught her wearing this suit, she was sure the Chief of Police would recognize her. The woman was probably out there trying to sniff Natsuki out like a bloodhound.

With a defeated sigh the biker locked her prized possession in the garage and decided to walk home. She would have to leave her precious baby on standby for now, no matter how much it hurt. At least Nao was good for something, this garage was their secret hideout and the only people who really knew about it were Natsuki, Nao and Nao's mother. The redhead's dad owned a number of warehouses that he would hire out to businessmen and mechanics, but ever since he passed away Nao's mother had not made much use of them. So it was Nao's brilliant idea to offer Natsuki a secret get away spot if she ever needed it.

As the cobalt haired girl walked down the street her black jeans began to vibrate and she reached into her pocket flipping open her phone.

"Hello?"

"Onee-chan…" stretched out a young voice and Natsuki's eyebrows raised

"Hiro-kun?"

"Onee-chan, onee-chan! You were meant to pick me up an hour ago!" moaned the voice and Natsuki's eyes widened in realization she had forgotten all about the school hours, how was she supposed to get there without being really, really late if she couldn't use her bike?

_Well… I could always risk it_ thought the cobalt haired girl but she shook her head.

"I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Kay…" replied the soft voice "Come quickly okay?"

"Mhm" nodded Natsuki before putting her phone back in her pocket and running down the street in the direction of her little brother's school then it dawned on her, sure she might be able to get there by running but what about coming back? Hiro-kun will be slower than her and they would only get back late when it's dark. Shit! Growled Natsuki in the midst of her thoughts and she reached into her pocket pulling out a few notes and coins before groaning. Shrugging off the depressed mood she waved down a taxi and quickly stepped in "Fuuka Primary please"

"Sure thing- ah Natsuki-chan?" gapped the woman and Kuga's eyes widened

"Midori-sensei?" murmured the girl before realization hit her; she had to get out of the cab… NOW.

Reaching for the door it immediately locked and Midori smiled a cheesy grin "Where to Natsu-ki-chaaaan?" chimed Midori and the cobalt haired girl gulped hoping and praying that the woman wasn't drunk; which was highly unlikely

"F-Fuuka Primary"

"Hai Hai I heard you the first time" Midori switched moods to a dreamy state and Natsuki immediately put on her seatbelt clutching it for dear life just before the teacher pushed down the ignition and the zoomed off too quickly for Natsuki's liking. Yeah sure she rides her motorcycle pretty fast but with someone else at the wheel of a cab, that particular someone else being Fuuka Highs previous drunken history teacher Sugiura Midori, was really not what she needed right now and right now was turning an impossible corner after missing the turn off.

Natsuki wailed as the cab swerved around and faced the oncoming traffic and began to yell at the crazy teacher to turn around and take the next corner but it was already too late and they were home free, for now…

"What wappened to the daring Kwuga back at Fwuka?" questioned Midori before continually repeating Fuka in her drunken slur "Fwuka…? Fwu-KA" she tranced as if the way the words were pronounced were the most interesting thing she ever had heard "Fwuka... Fwuka wuka!" she swerved a corner dodging a few cars

Natsuki would have retorted 'what happened to the great Midori-sensei' but that wouldn't get too far. They pulled to a stop right outside the school with a large screech and Natsuki leapt out of the cab as soon as the door was unlocked only to be pulled back by the belt still clipped in. Swiftly freeing herself she launched out and ran into the primary school without paying the ex-teacher.

Running along the hallways she looked in every classroom she possibly could until she had no choice but to stop and think logically. The only other possible place he could be would be the Administration Office and so there she would of went, would of being if she knew where it was. But luck seemed to be on her side and she stumbled upon a teacher who gladly pointed out to her where to go.

Arriving through the doorway Natsuki was immediately greeted with a yell and a hug "Onee-chan!"

The cobalt haired girl patted the small dark haired boy on the head roughing up his hair "Sorry I'm late Hiro-kun" she apologized before looking up to see a woman smiling delightedly at her. She flinched slightly as the woman began to speak "I hope you two get home safely" smiled the middle aged woman whose smile seemed to give Natsuki the creeps not to mention the access ultra red lipstick plastered on her plastic barbie doll face all Natsuki could do was nod before walking out the door. She felt a hand clasp her own and looked down at the emerald eyed boy his green pools almost like her own; yet slightly darker.

"Why where you late today Onee-chan?" asked the boy innocently

"T-that's because…" Natsuki twitched as an image of a smirking Nao entered her mind "I had some things to take care of and lost track of time!" she concluded finding the excuse reasonable

"You're not a very good liar" the mocking reply came and Natsuki tapped the boy on the head with her hand lightly

"Fine then I'll leave you here next time!" she pocked out her tongue which was matched by the boy pulling a face and sticking out his own "I hope your face freezes" teased Natsuki as they began their brother and sisterly stare off

"Too bad I can't hope yours does, it's always like that" the boy smirked in victory and Natsuki's jaw dropped, that was something Nao would have said. She frowned and pocked the boy angrily

"Don't tell me you've been talking to Yuuki!"

"Nao-chan is my friend"

"Hiro if I see you near that thief I'll kick you're a-

"Natsuki-chan!" scolded Hiro and Natsuki sighed

"At least I know you don't use colourful language" she smiled "Come on lets go"

The two walked through the school grounds until they reached the gate and Hiro looked around for the black Ducati before looking up at his sister with a questioning gaze "I took a taxi" replied Natsuki and to her utter dismay there was a beeping of a horn and Midori stood half way out of her cab waving her to hurry up.

She had waited… gapped Natsuki but the other half of a conscious decided on a more logical explanation, passed out or slept.

Climbing into the vehicle Natsuki tried to avoid the woman's cheesy grin but unfortunately she had to look up and tell Midori where to go "Home"

"That narrows it down Onee-chan" teased Hiro before Natsuki glared at him and shook her finger

"I get enough teasing from everybody else I don't need it from you-U!" the cobalt haired girl was interrupted as Midori sped off

"Don't worry Natsuki-chaaaan I remember where you live from last time!" yelled Midori excitedly and Natsuki cringed

"Last time Onee-chan?" questioned Hiro

"Don't worry…"

Natsuki helped Hiro out of the cab and paid Midori the rest of her cash for the week, the woman drove off yelling something about truth and justice before the midnight haired girl turned around to view the apartment buildings, she looked at Hiro who had a nervous expression on his face and roughed his hair as she walked pass him "Come on" she urged and he followed behind her.

When they paused at the door Natsuki realized she was nervous as well, reaching for the handle she gripped it and swung the door open to find the living once more in a mess and a figure sitting on a couch surrounded by bear bottles, Natsuki hid Hiro behind her as they made their way to another door and quickly entered into the small bedroom without being noticed. She left Hiro to sit on one of the two cramped beds and went to the kitchen to make something for them to eat.

"Oi!" yelled a voice and Natsuki looked towards the couch "Where the hell is Hiro? Did you pick him up or where you late again?"

"He's fine!" snapped Natsuki carrying two plates of pasta

"What did you just say?" uttered the voice and the greedy man got up from his seat his hair a mess with untamed stubble over his face as he approached Natsuki in a stained white vest "What the hell did you just say to me?" Natsuki stayed quiet and held back a wince as he jabbed his finger into her chest "You better watch your mouth" he whispered his face inches away from Natsuki close enough for her to feel his disgusting tainted breath reeking of alcohol on her skin. The man shoved Natsuki causing her to fall back against the wall before walking back to his seat in front of the T.V. "And clean this shithole up!"

The biker girl hurried into her and Hiro's room with the food that she had tried so hard not to spill and handed a plate to the boy with a clean fork. Hiro seemed to look at Natsuki strangely and the girl glared back at him "Eat your food" and he did so silently.

_Natsuki was speeding down a road surrounded by trees on her prized Ducati, it was dark but the night was perfect for a ride especially when there was no chance of encountering police cruisers on an old road. She had her helmet on but could still feel the wind against her body and the thrill of the engine below her it seemed all too real. Her headlights suddenly flickered off for just a moment before twitching back on to reveal a white blur on the road. Emerald eyes widened in shock and Natsuki swerved her bike onto the other side of the road to avoid the animal. Her tires shrieked and the bike skidded and tumbled uncontrollably with her caught between it and the road. When it came to a stop the biker just lay there groaning and looking out from the corner of her eye to find the animal gone she could have sworn it was there but maybe it had run into the forest out of fear._

_Forcing herself up she cried out as there was a pain in her body and looked around frantically. Suddenly the white blur was on top of her biting into her shoulder and producing a black substance like oil from the wound or its teeth Natsuki could not tell. But she cried out in pain she could definitely feel pain, too much of it… because everything seemed so real._

_Curling her right hand into a ball to produce a leather clad fist; Natsuki struck the dog as hard as she could and the animal seemed to vanish in thin air. The biker scrambled to her feet looking around and suddenly feeling no pain except clouded vision she spotted the dog which now looked like a wolf from further inspection. Its eyes had no whites or pupils, they just glowed a blue that made its haunting an unreadable gaze carve itself into Natsuki's mind._

Natsuki sprang upright in her bed covered in sweat and it took her a moment to realize she was in the cramped and messy room of the apartment building. Putting a hand to her forehead she expected it to be hot, since she felt a bit feverish after the nightmare, but it turned out to be exactly the opposite, cold; ice cold.

Flinching she hurried out from under her sheets careful not to wake Hiro as she tiptoed with haste into the bathroom. The biker found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror, she looked pale, really pale but it looked as if her skin was glowing in the moon's light, it was strange, there wasn't any marks either and the cut on her cheek from the latest street fight had vanished what shocked her even more was the throbbing from her left shoulder. Swallowing with worry she stripped off her tank top and stared at the mark on her shoulder causing her heart rate to rapidly rise.

The mark sat just at the part where her shoulder met her neck and had a strange white and blue shade to it with no pattern of teeth but a pattern that swirled into what looked like a white hook bubbling out on her skin like a blister, around it resembled fine white veins some fading into the colour of her skin and others a light pink shade still trying to mend with her tissue.

Natsuki would have screamed at that moment but who knows what would happen with that drunk snoring on the couch and innocent Hiro in the room next door. So she acted fast and hurried back into her room as fast as she could only to gaze at the alarm clock for a minute registering the flashing numbers in her brain that read 11:04 PM. Grabbing her backpack and her spare leather jacket she gave the room one last glance before opening the door and peering out to make sure she had not awoken the troll by the T.V. A sleepy and croaky voice interrupted her thoughts and movement causing her to come to a halt "Onee-chan?"

Natsuki turned around and put a finger to her lips "Shhh I'll be back later I promise" and with that she sneaked out of the apartment and hurried down the street into the alleys of downtown. Pulling out her cell she skimmed along the contacts wondering who she should call for a moment she thought about calling Nao but who knows where she might be right now and so she scrolled up and paused on Mai's name wondering if the girl would forgive her if she had found out it was Natsuki who almost ran her over.

...

* * *

-0-0-0

**Please review guys!**

Let me know what you think!

Sorry for the really bad sentence structures I was young when I wrote this haha

I should really get a beta…

**Next Chapter:** I'm a FREAK!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai Hime


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime

My first ever fanfic! Try not to judge too much! It's quite old

Author Notes: Another chapter up, I hope you like it I'm not really sure if it made much sense though and don't hate me for not introducing any pairings yet but that time will come! For now I think you should just read P. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! As soon as I read them I wanted to upload.

...

* * *

...

**Superhero Kuga?  
**

Chapter 2**  
**

**I'm a… FREAK!**

...

By GrimaThanEvil

...

Natsuki sighed in defeat; it would be rude calling Mai at this time of night. The biker decided it would be best to go for a midnight stroll at an attempt to collect her thoughts. Stepping out into the cool air emerald eyes watched as the small puffs of heat escaped from her lips and faded into the atmosphere. Natsuki shifted her leather jacket absorbing the heat it prevented from escaping. She slipped her hands in her pockets, her fingers relishing in the warmth. Every step she took on the concrete footpath echoed slightly in the dead of night, and every now and then her eyes would squint at an oncoming car. Its high beams blinded her for a moment. She tried to reflect back on her dream but it was as if it had never happened in her mind. Worry crept over her as she unconsciously touched the back of her neck. As soon as her fingers brushed its service, an image appeared in her mind. Those eyes from her dream watched her with such an intensity they burned into every fibre of her being. No matter how many times she now reflected back on them, their intensity would never change and the fear welling up inside Natsuki grew ever stronger.

Natsuki could picture herself going to the local doctor in the morning; he would examine her neck with his rubbery gloves touching her porcelain skin. His fingers would peel back her collar and he would be out of her eye sight. The light engulfing the small room would flicker every now and then. Before she would know it, the rubber gloves would soon be replaced with a sharp pain. It would grow in intensity and Natsuki would blink and find herself surrounded by a group of scientists, staring at her from behind a glass wall; Protected by the shackles that were holding Natsuki's limbs to the cold hard operating board.

A shiver crept up her spine at the thought and Natsuki shook her arms trying to shrug off the feeling welling up inside of her. What was she to do about this? Her options were very limited and the possibility of this thing on her skin being a simple rash seemed unlikely. She sighed and stopped at a crossing, the red light blinked in front of her signalling that it was not safe to cross. As she exhaled a warm puff of smoke left her lips and she whispered her brother's name for only her to hear. All Natsuki could remember of her earlier years was protecting Hiro from the hands of the drunk she had for a father. The emerald eyed teen had no idea what her mother had seen in him. Her mother had always said he was a kind hearted man. All that changed after Natsuki's mother disappeared to some unknown place. He cracked. Natsuki always wondered where her mother could have gone. She had left without a word, without a trace, without a goodbye. Was she safe? Was she with someone else? Another the man that made her happy… did she have other children? That very thought caused a chill to run up Natsuki's spine and fear rose inside of her. Something else inside of her bloomed and she shut it away, there was no time for such strange feelings to sprout up in her life the only reason she was still here was because of Hiro and what little friends she had, other than that she would have been on the other side of town or tracking down her mother.

The only thing Natsuki knew about her mother was that she worked for First District; the world's largest genetic and bioengineering company in the world. It was a place of science, of technology and the future. The emerald eyed teen's thoughts were interrupted by the blinking of the green light and she crossed the road. After a few blocks and dodgy alleyways Natsuki finally made it to her destination. She stood along the alley staring at a steel door. Emerald eyes glanced around and then unlocked it. The door screeched as Natsuki forced it open, the corner scraping on the concrete floor.

Immediately green orbs locked onto their target, the door had opened allowing light to pool in and reveal the bike of Natsuki's dreams, her Ducati aka 'baby'. It was sitting safely in the open space of her secret garage. A place only Nao and Natsuki knew about. A helmet sat on the leather seat and Natsuki marched towards it with a satisfied smile on her face. Her bike was her escape. Every time she swung her leg over the seat, gripped the handle bars and zoomed off onto the road she felt free. Nothing mattered to her in the moments she rode her bike. As she picked up the helmet and gripped its smooth service with the tips of her fingers there was a rattle in the darkness. Natsuki's head snapped towards the noise and she peered into the blackness unable to see what was coming.

"Nice bike" interrupted a voice and the biker swerved around towards the entry to see three figures smiling mockingly at her. One had oddly cut brown hair and a thin face. He held a crowbar in his left hand and tapped it confidently into the palm of his right. His face held small cuts and an uneven plane of stubble but what disturbed Natsuki the most was the look in his eyes. Another man was definitely overweight but his odd build made him look bulky and very masculine. The only possible weapon he had was the studded gloves on his fists. His face was distorted and he had no hair anywhere on his body. The last man seemed pretty average. He had a slight muscle tone and a black beanie on his rusty bed of hair but other than that, nothing stood out about him at all. He held a chain in his hands and emerald eyes watched it wearingly.

A cane swept in from Natsuki's side and the biker realised there were four thugs. The midnight haired teen managed to avoid the attack by a few centimetres. The shadow growled at his failure and lunged towards Natsuki cane in hand. To the biker's surprise every blow the intruder tried to inflict seemed to miss her. It was as if she could see his every move right before her eyes- no it was as if it had already been built into her, like a program she reacted and moved to the commands. All three men in the entryway stared in awe as Natsuki moved elegantly and smoothly with each strike. Unbeknownst to the thugs, Natsuki was also in a state of shock, but she followed the indicators of her newly developed instincts and continued her movements. With new found confidence the rebel threw in a punch at her first opening.

The man attacking her jabbed the cane forward attempting to hit Natsuki in the stomach but she easily stepped to the side and grabbed the cane with her left hand pulling the man closer as she threw her right fist straight towards his face. There was a crack as he fell to the ground, nose broken, face swollen and teeth knocked out; he was left unconscious. At this the three men yelled in anger "Aki!" and they began to spread apart "You're going down!"

Natsuki got into a defensive stance preparing for the next onslaught of attacks but surprisingly a sharp pain exploded in the back of her neck. She yelped in pain as her knees hit the ground. Her vision clouded and black spots smeared her eyesight. She heard the three men cackle, "Didn't see that one coming now did yah girly?"

Natsuki's eyesight was just able to see them begin to take a few steps forward. A shadow appeared from behind Natsuki, it loomed over her with what looked like a steel baseball bat. However, Natsuki could not be sure. She had been careless and had assumed there had been four of them. It seemed that this group was a lot smarter than she had first believed. Now saw and aching Natsuki began to drift between unconsciousness.

"Bind her"

When she blinked she realized her hands were tied by thick rope and her feet were busy being bound. On instinct Natsuki kicked the man attempting to keep her at bay right in the face. She felt his cartilage cave in and rack as her shin crushed his nose. He yelled in pain and Natsuki felt a kick at her sides. She coughed and yelped in pain. Her head throbbed and the pain in her neck grew ever greater.

A laugh interrupted her inner void of turmoil and she felt herself being pulled up. Two of the group's comrades held her in place and she felt the baseball bat push against her cheek. The thin thug with uneven stubble smirked as Natsuki managed to focus her eyes on his face, "Pretty aren't yah?" he murmured, his smile growing even wider.

"Screw you- she was interrupted by a hard slap on her right cheek and felt the heat from the blow swell up instantly

"Pretty bitches should watch their mouth" mocked the man causing a few chuckles out of his friends. He took three steps back and lifted the baseball bat up, its tip hung at his eye level and he stared at it for a moment. He twisted the bat in his hand thinking of how great it would be to swing it into his next victim, "Now…" he began "Let's get down to business. Your friend… Yuuki-san… owes me quite the sum of money" His eyes snapped to Natsuki's defeated form "All I want to know is where I can find her, then I promise, once we are done with you, you may live"

"Go fu- Natsuki was interrupted by another slap; this one was a lot harder than the first one

Natsuki gasped for air as a fist hit her stomach. The air was forced out of her lungs as one blow was followed by another. Soon the man shoved his knee cap into her stomach and landed a fist into her left cheekbone. Tears weld up in Natsuki's eyes and she refused to let them hear her scream. She bit her lip as the hits kept coming. All she heard was the man's angry demands and furious questions. She could not make out the words but she knew he wanted something from her.

Suddenly the assault stopped and after a moment she looked up to find the man unbuckling his belt. No way was Natsuki going to be touched by that freak, she thought. In response she began to struggle. Her wrists burned as they rubbed against her bounds. The men holding her still spat and growled at her. Their grips seemed to tighten each time Natsuki seemed to try and wriggle her way out of her tormenters grasp. There was no way in hell she was going to let this happen. Natsuki would not falter. She was going to get out of this mess one way or another. Suddenly, the thick rope just snapped as a burning pain erupted from the mark hidden under Natsuki's clothes. The men seemed to fly back and hit the ground a few meters away from where they once held Natsuki captive.

Natsuki's head was low and her breath deep and shallow. She glared at the man with his belt unbuckled before her. He just gapped and stared at her in shock before her hand clasped around his throat and she threw him across the room twisting around and watching as he hit one of his peers. The biker did not know what she was doing but adrenaline pulsed through every vein in her body and she closed her fists almost cracking her knuckles as she stepped towards the three men, the feeling traveling up her arms felt good. It was like an icy sheath slowly coating her entire body. Her eyes locked onto theirs in anger, engulfing the fear in their eyes. The air began to get cold, ice cold. However, Natsuki ignored it as she continued to step forward. Her hand found a man's neck and she lifted him up into the air with ease. Two of the thugs immediately got up and ran for their lives but with a flick of her wrist Natsuki threw her captive into the fleeing men.

One more… she thought and glanced around. Her strange aura seemed to diminish as she stared at the emptiest spot in the garage. Her bike… was gone.

Running out of the garage she looked around to find any sign of her precious baby but the bastard was long gone. The biker yelled in frustration. That was her bike!, her prized possession one of the only things she held dear other than her friends and the delicious white substance called mayonnaise; it was her baby. Natsuki began to kick the dumpster in the alley in frustration before a sound entered her ears. A familiar sound no doubt. She heard it roaring down a street and identified it as the motor of her beloved Ducati.

The motor died down as the bike was parked just outside the garage and the cocky man stepped in while uttering "Hey are you guys done? Can I have some of her too- he froze mid-sentence and stared wide eyed at the angry biker girl who appeared before him clutching a baseball bat that had beaten her a few moments ago.

The man turned and ran for his life exiting the garage and running to the bike. Natsuki appeared in front of him and his heart pounded in his chest. He fell backwards at the biker's sudden appearance and scrambled as far away as possible until he hit the unconscious bodies of his comrades. Natsuki grabbed his collar and pulled him to his feet before slamming her fist into his chest and causing him to fall back, she threw the bat to the side and flexed her fingers "How dare you touch my baby?" she snapped and flung her arms to her sides, a strange sensation appeared in her palms and for some reason she felt the need to close her fists. Two pistols sat in her hands and Natsuki gapped pulling them up to her and staring at them in wonder.

"The hell…" Natsuki gapped "I'm a...FREAK!"

She contemplated ignoring the guy she was about to pound as he made a quick exit leaving everything behind. Then realization finally hit Natsuki and the depth of what she was holding in her hands hit her like an open book. She looked around at the scene she had left behind and threw the weapons onto the ground.

"No way in hell this is happening…" uttered Natsuki as she watched the pistols dematerialize into thin air "…a dream?"

Yeah a dream! She thought to herself …and I'll wake up any minute now! She prayed. Yeah why don't you try hitting your head on the wall and seeing if you wake up?…good idea- wait no way! I'm not that dumb!

Bad conscious bad!

Natsuki hit her forehead and began to fight an ongoing war in her mind. She thought about whether or not to call the police or just leave the thugs in the garage, her garage… Nao's garage.

"Nao!" growled Natsuki wondering what the hell she had been doing at night. At first Natsuki thought the sly girl had just been preying on rich asses at night. Obviously she was wrong. These guys look far from rich and far too dangerous to cross paths with for a normal person. Did she just think normal? Isn't Natsuki normal? Uh…

The biker made a decision and walked up to the pile of bruits on the concrete floor. She pulled at ones collar and began to drag him outside. Her new found strength was beginning to deteriorate. She could feel the pain all over her face and all over her stomach now. The adrenaline was beginning to leave her body and the weight at the end of her arms was beginning to get heavier and heavier. She cursed and dropped the man onto the ground halfway to the door. Deciding it wasn't worth the trouble Natsuki took her Ducati and mounted it. She hoped Nao had not stored anything precious in their little hang out. There wasn't much in there except a few sofas and an old T.V. It was mainly used as the two's little escape from reality and of course the home of Natsuki's bike.

Taking one last look at the place Natsuki scooped up her hair and placed her helmet on her head. The engine of her bike roared to life and she zoomed off into the streets. Immediately she felt pain escalate throughout her body. She needed somewhere to go. Somewhere where the old man couldn't beat on her, somewhere where the police and reporters couldn't link her to what had happened. As she stopped at the traffic light the first person that popped into her head was Mai. Natsuki pulled out her phone and dialled Mai's number. The light turned green and she shoved the mobile into her helmet hoping that her cheek wouldn't press any other buttons. The screeching of tires was heard a second later as Natsuki zoomed off making her way to Mai's apartment. The ringing was faint in Natsuki's ear compared to the motor of her bike.

"Pick up…" Natsuki winced as her side began to throb and ache in pain, "MAI PICK UP THE BLOODY PHONE!-"

"No need to YELL!" the reply came and the biker almost lost control of her motorcycle as she struggled to keep control.

"Mai?" questioned Natsuki "Are you awake?"

"Obviously" replied the busty girl from the other line

"But it's like twelve o'clock!" Natsuki continued

"Mikoto woke me up for a midnight snack" sighed Mai "…and what do you mean it's like twelve o'clock, you're the one that called me remember?"

"Oh" replied Natsuki and there was a moment of silence

"Well…what's wrong?"

"Can I come to your place for a while?"

"Sure I don't see why not but I'm going straight to bed after Mikoto finishes eating"

"Okay that's fine I just need a place to crash for a few hours"

"That's fine; see you soon then, Bye"

"Ah! Mai wait!"

"What's wrong?"

Natsuki swallowed nervously thinking for a moment if she should really do this. She had never really spoken about her personal life; her family life. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to reveal her situation to the redhead "Um… well is it alright if I bring my brother?" there was a slight sound of surprise on the other side of the line and Natsuki could tell the girl was about to speak but quickly interjected "Thanks bye!"

Click. Natsuki had managed to wedge her phone out of her helmet and silence the call before putting the mobile into her pocket and screeching to a halt in front of a group of apartment buildings.

Hurrying along the back she found the window she was looking for and climbed up slightly before tapping on it a few times. When she got no reply she decided to wedge the stubborn window open and after a few tries it slid up just enough for her to squeeze through. Now from previous attempts of climbing through the window Natsuki had always fallen onto the ground with a loud thump but this time her feet touched the ground so silently she didn't even realize she was on the carpet floor.

Natsuki walked over to Hiro's sleeping figure and shook him awake as she began to pack things into his backpack, he was half asleep but with Natsuki rummaging around in his things he managed to sit up "Onee-chan?" Natsuki stuffed his school uniform inside another bag along with a few other things "Get dressed warmly Hiro" she ordered and the boy slid out from the bed sheets and searched through a draw to find some clothes.

Natsuki grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a few things down for a few minutes before stamping it onto the fridge that now had an extra box of beer; how Natsuki did not know. She helped Hiro climb out the window in case the front door made too much noise and they both hurried to Natsuki's Ducati.

"Where are we going Onee-chan?" he asked confused and still sleepy. He wrapped his arms around Natsuki's waste and felt her tense up, "Onee-chan?"

"Somewhere safe" Natsuki replied gritting her teeth at the pain "I have to do a few things and you're going to have a slumber party"

"Slumber party…?" murmured the boy as Natsuki handed him a spare helmet and he registered what he had just repeated in his brain "Slumber parties are for girls!"

Mai yawned lazily and looked at the time on her clock. The small white object was pinned up against the wall of the apartment building and it read quarter to two. What could Natsuki possibly be doing? Mai thought and remembered the juicy piece of information she had heard over the phone. Natsuki has a brother?

-Mini Flashback-

Mai groaned as she sat up from bed and agreed to Mikoto's pleas, the cat girl was a lot older now and had finished high school at the age of 17 and had now turned 18 a few days ago, you would have thought she would at least learn how to cook or control her stomach. As for Mai well she owned her own restaurant just like she had wanted with the help of her brilliant staff who were mainly consisted of students from Fuuka High. Yes she knew she was really young to own such a place but after all those extra jobs and a few lucky inheritances that stumbled her way she m

As she entered the kitchen she dug up some ramen and decided to make it since all Mikoto was chanting was "Ramen, ramen, RAMEN!" as if she was doing the conga

"Hai Hai Mikoto" Mai lazily replied

"Yay! Mai's ramen is the best!"

While Mai waited for the ramen she began to fall asleep and there was a constant ringing that buzzed her ear behind the voice of Mikoto chanting happily as she waited. The ringing continued and Mai soon realized that it was the phone and lazily walked over "Hel-

"MAI PICK UP THE BLOODY PHONE!" the yell bellowed causing the hairs on the back of Mai's neck to stand up and resulting in her to be fully awake

"No need to YELL!" she bellowed back and heard a skid mark before constant humming

"Mai?" questioned a voice that was probably Natsuki "Are you awake?"

"Obviously" replied the busty girl wondering what Natsuki was doing calling her at such a time

"But it's like one o'clock!" shouted the voice on the other line

"I know!" she shouted back before sighing "Mikoto woke me up for a midnight snack" she began to wonder if Natsuki had forgotten what she was going to say

"Oh"

"Well…what's wrong?" Mai questioned

"Can I come to your place for a while?"

"Sure I don't see why not but I'm going straight to bed after Mikoto finishes eating"

"Okay that's fine I just need a place to crash for a few hours"

Mai yawned and was ready to hang up "That's fine; see you soon then, Bye"

"Ah! Mai wait!"

"What's wrong?" she questioned suddenly on high alert and waited impatiently for the long reply which indeed took some time "Um… well is it alright if I bring my brother?" Mai gasped did she just hear the girl correctly? Did Natsuki just say brother? "Thanks bye!"

"Natsuki!" yelled Mai into the phone she was ready to ask the girl a question until there was a soft click. About to drift off into her thoughts a sudden yell came from the kitchen

"MAI MAI!" the busty redhead hurried and ran into the room wondering what happened and if Mikoto had caused a fire in the kitchen again or burnt her tongue.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry..."

After Mikoto ate and Mai realized she was wide awake they sat on the couch for a while watching what was on the T.V. before she knew it she had fallen asleep and awoke at what the clock read which was 6:30 AM, flinching Mai looked around to spot the body of Natsuki leaning against the wall asleep. Mikoto was latched onto Mai on the couch so she could barely move but managed to escape the girls groping hands and lean over the biker girl before gasping "Natsuki..?" she uttered and the girl responded from the gasp and her name by opening her eyes.

"What?"

"What happen to your face?" she questioned in utter shock and horror "And how did you get into my house?"

"One; nothing" explained the cobalt haired girl as she forced herself up "Two; you gave me a spare key remember?"

"Oh" murmured Mai before brutally assaulting Natsuki with her anger "How can you say nothing! Look at your face it's swollen like a blue tomato!"

"Relax Mai" said Natsuki "I'm fine okay? No need to worry, besides it doesn't hurt or anything" and at this Natsuki realized the meaning of her own words, it doesn't hurt, her entire body was practically bruised after being punched, kicked and hit with a baseball bat yet she felt nothing of it. Hours ago it was the worst pain she could imagine but now…Not one single muscle ached. Then she realized why she had come here in the first place and it hit her like a brick wall as she remembered how the rope had just snapped so easily, how she threw those men as if they were nothing but plastic foam, how her body moved so fast and how those guns just materialized into her hands.

"Natsuki…?"

"Yeah…?"

"What's going on?" questioned the busty girl

"Nothing to be concerned about" assured the biker as she realized she couldn't bring herself to tell her that she had 'super powers' she was fast like flash and could materialize guns like… whoever but that was beside the point "Um… I need to go out for a while; could you look after my stuff and Hiro-kun for me?"

"Yeah sure where are you going?" but there was no reply and Natsuki left quickly leaving a confused Mai and a sleeping Mikoto. The cat girl was talking in her sleep while drooling on the couch. Mai turned around to find Mikoto gumming the furniture "Mikoto!" she scolded

The girl fell off of the wet sofa and onto the carpet. As this happened Mai realized what Natsuki had said, Hiro-kun? Looking around she found no one else here and hurried towards the bedroom where a sleeping figure snored softly curled up under the sheets on Mikoto's bed. Mai walked up to the bed and examined the boy's face, his hair was black, dark and shortly cut with thick eyebrows and a frown on his face that reminded Mai too much of Natsuki. He was probably a few years younger than Mikoto.

Sighing Mai left the boy in peace and went to see what Mikoto stuffed in her mouth this time. The two sat on the couch for a while turning on the TV only to fly through the channels until coming to a stop on the news. Mai spotted a familiar face "- _it is unknown who did this to such a group and the Chief of Police Haruka Suzushiro refuses to give out too much information_- Mai looked at the image of Haruka on the camera as she shouted out at a few reporters with a scruffy haired brunette wearing glasses correcting her mistakes, Mai made out the word 'Bubuzu-' as the Chief continued to yell at the journalists and reporters pointing out at one in particular before the voice was interrupted by the newscaster's "-_all that is known so far, as we have heard, is that four grown males were brutally injured. It is believed that the group of males who have now been taken to Fuuka hospital for further check-ups had been suspects in resent and earlier assaults throughout the year. Police have removed various objects from the building including a large collection of knives and stolen goods. The Chief of Police Haruka Suzushiro also mentioned that Fuuka's forces had removed illegal substances from beneath the sofas found inside the garage. It is believed that the block was a common meeting place for the group; however Chief Suzushiro wants the public to know that not all of the members were caught. All citizens should take precautions when going out onto the streets. Police and detectives are unsure who caused this brawl but believe it to have been a rival gang or a group of thieves, we will bring you further updates in just a moment I'm Fumi Himeno reporting_"

...

* * *

...

Author Notes: Well? How was it? Like it? Hate it? I hope it makes sense. I'll upload when I can! So tell me what you think! And again thx so much for the reviews.

Sorry guys, this chapter was unedited so I had to read through it to make sure it kind of made sense. Some bits were fixed, some weren't. Thought I'd just hit you with an update to let you know I'm still alive.

Thanks for reading!

Next Chapter: Fujino Shizuru


	3. Chapter 3

**Managed to find my chapter 3 lying around! So here you go guys! I can't believe the difference in length in comparison to my later fics.**

**Enjoy!**

**Let me know if you find my many mistakes and I will try and fix them!**

...

* * *

...

Chapter 3

...

**Fujino Shizuru**

...

By GrimaThanEvil

...

The roaring of her Ducati could be heard along the road. Trees loomed over her as she road passed. As she turned a corner Natsuki began to speed up slightly to keep her adrenaline pumping. Thoughts clouded her mind and she needed something to do to clear her head. She wondered for a moment if Hiro was okay with Mai and Mikoto, but she trusted her two companions with him. Natsuki hoped they didn't ask him too many questions, especially about Natsuki. However she guessed they are probably doing that right now.

Sighing in defeat the humming of the bike roared as Natsuki went faster before her emerald eyes widened at the white blur and sapphire eyes glaring at her from down the road, her dream flashed back into her mind as she stared at the white animal in her path. The wolf looked up at her from where it stood in the middle of the road; its eyes glowed the same blue in Natsuki's dream as they narrowed.

Natsuki gapped and immediately tried to stop her bike which came to a screeching halt. Taking off her helmet to make sure the canine was indeed there. They made eye contact and the animal sped forward faster than Natsuki could ever think was possible and leapt right at her. She watched in awe as it seeped right through her turning into a see-through blue shade as it landed. Natsuki swiveled around feeling her lungs expanding and opening up to a new kind of air. The animal turned to face her as it sparkled and Natsuki flung her arms to her sides causing two pistols to materialize, she pointed them directly at the dog "What the hell are you?" she demanded and the wolf just bowed its head before disappearing in the breeze.

Natsuki blinked as she sat on her bike the engine humming and the wheels speeding down the road, what? Was the only thing that entered her mind... the hell... as she sped forwards about to reach the spot where she had been a daydream ago. But was it a daydream? The biker was about to find out. She spun her Ducati into an abrupt halt and looked around the area watching the exact spot where the animal had appeared. She could have sworn that that was not a daydream. Pulling off her helmet and climbing off of her bike she examined the area and glared into the trees. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was now orange with the yellow clouds of dawn. Looking at her hands she flung them to her sides and the pistols materialized once more which made Natsuki immediately make them disappear. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

After a moment Natsuki stomped towards her bike put on her helmet and clasped the handlebars stupid _supernatural shit... why me of all people? Wait scratch that..._

_uh what am I suppose to do I'm a walking freak show...! What would happen if someone found out about me? I'd be on the news and never left alone again! But that would be good for Hiro... I could probably get the two of us out of that hellhole. GAH! What if they put me in the circus! Or the zoo?_

_''Always reminded me of a strange type of dog Natsuki...'' spoke Nao's voice in her head._

Natsuki turned around before the engine roared into life and she sped off again leaving the fumes of burnt rubber behind. She should at least come to some sought of a conclusion like seeing what these guns could do... she hadn't actually pulled the triggers yet and wondered if something would actually come out with a bang.

It was dark by the time Natsuki was inside an old warehouse near the docks, it was basically abandoned since they had built a whole new group of buildings on the other side of the harbor. Looking around at the crates and barrels Natsuki smirked and flung her hands out to her sides, the pistols spun in the air until she caught them causing them to stop and sit neatly in her closed fists. Aiming at a plank of wood placed against an old crate Natsuki's finger twitched against the trigger as she thought about how this would turn out. her finger applied pressure and a bang was heard. The centre of the plank shattered leaving a large bullet hole and splintered wood before the plank fell to the ground unstable. A smile of accomplishment played its way onto Natsuki's face and she spun around using both of her guns and aiming at numerous targets and imaginable enemies. When she came to an abrupt halt the entire warehouse was covered in bullet holes.

Suddenly her phone began to vibrate but Natsuki wanted to ignore it and continue to shoot her new weapons, she was just about to fire when the vibrating stopped. A second later her phone went off again just as she was about to pull the trigger.

Natsuki flipped it open not glancing at the caller ID "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" snapped an irritated voice which Natsuki identified as Naos

"At an abandoned warehouse near the docks" explained the cobalt haired teen looking around at the destruction she had caused.

"Wait there" Nao muttered before a click was heard from the other line cutting it short. Natsuki looked down at the screen reading end call and sighed wondering what Nao wanted.

She waited a few moments before a silver skyline pulled up in front of the garage and quickly made her guns disappear as Nao stepped out of the car. She watched as Nao thanked whoever the driver was before they drove off.

"What's wrong?" asked Natsuki confused at the glare Nao was giving her as she continued to march forwards obviously not eager to stop, Natsuki gulped and took a step back when Nao shoved her right shoulder; thankfully it wasn't her left.

"Why are the cops outside_ our_ warehouse?" demanded Nao angrily

"That's because…" Natsuki thought for a moment on what to tell the redhead but wasn't sure if she should tell her the entire story, not yet anyway.

"Because?" growled Nao obviously not very patient "Four guys were bloody beaten up in there, ones face is completely deformed and the only way they could have possibly gotten in there is you Kuga!"

"Uh…"

"I know you're dumb, but not dumb enough to leave the garage open with your bike in there" Nao explained crossing her arms "What the hell happened?"

"Well, you see…" Natsuki sighed "I was going back for my bike to clear my head last night and these guys snuck in without me knowing and attacked me from behind"

Nao looked into Natsuki's emerald eyes making the cobalt haired girl uncomfortable. Their gazes were locked for a long moment and the redhead began to laugh.

Natsuki flinched not expecting Nao to be cackling away. She pointed a finger at the redhead baffled "W-what's so funny?" but the green eyed girl continued and Natsuki just turned red not understanding what she was laughing about The blush turned a bright red from embarrassment to a deeper red in frustration.

"Why are you laughing?" demanded Natsuki angrily, trying to left herself above Nao to seem more dominant.

Nao wiped a tear from the side of her eye "You expect me to believe that you bet up four guys all by yourself pup?"

"Well… no…" murmured Natsuki before coming into her defense "But it did happen!"

"Really?" uttered Nao eyebrows up

"Yes!" justified the biker "And one of the dicks stole my bike while I was being bashed!"

"And you bet him up?"

"Of course! In some way, yes!" growled Natsuki

"Then where did they hit you?" questioned Nao and Natsuki flinched before pointing to one of her swollen cheeks enthusiastically

"Right here you baka!" snapped Natsuki "I've got bruises everywhere! All over my face and stomach!"

"I hate to break this to you Natsuki but…" Nao murmured "How blind do you think I am?"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow at her comment and walked over to one of the dusty windows wiping it with an old rag and staring at her reflection. It took her a few moments before she realized that there were no more bruises or marks on her skin "No way…" she murmured

"Told you, now I guess your delusional mind would care to explain?" questioned Nao once more as she turned to Natsuki and waited, the two were interrupted when Natsuki's phone rang and she answered "Hello?" after reading who it was

"Mou Natsuki!" replied the voice and the cobalt haired girl raised her eyebrows "How long are you going to be away for? What are you doing anyway? Don't make me ask your brother about your most embarrassing moments as a child!"

"What?" gasped Natsuki "I'm busy Mai!" she growled glancing at Nao who was tapping her foot impatiently

"I know that but your brother misses you and says you have to get home before 'he' finds out" explained Mai slightly confused "Who is 'he' Natsuki?"

Mikoto could be heard on the other line, "Mai- I'm hungry"

"Shoosh Mikoto! I'll make you food in a minute" was repeated through the phone slightly muffled, Natsuki guessed Mai had covered part of the phone with her hand "Well?" came the louder and clearer voice waiting for an answer

"I'll be right there"

"We're at the cafe a block away from my apartment Natsuki" explained Mai "And that's not what I meant!"

"Bye Mai-" teased the biker as she ended the call "That narrows it down..." murmured Natsuki wondering which cafe it could possibly be, she was surprised Mai wasn't at her restaurant like normal but it was probably left in the hands of someone quite capable, knowing Mai she probably spent the whole day probing and bribing her brother for information. Guessing that the cafe was most likely the one they went to in their years at Fuka Natsuki made her way there; after she annoyed Nao of course resulting in a yell from the redhead as Natsuki sped off "Kuga!"

The Ducati came to an abrupt halt at the cafe, Natsuki shivered at the cold weather before she entered the warm cafe in her leathers with her bike helmet in one hand. She looked around and realized that the cafe was quite busy and filled with chatter. Walking over to what looked like Mai's head Natsuki came to a halt at the table and three peers of eyes looked up at her.

"Onee-chan!" greeted Hiro at the sudden arrival of his sister and a wave of relief seemed to wash through him and Mai. Natsuki slid in next to the boy and greeted a very cheerful Mikoto and a bored looking Mai, her eyebrows cocked when a sly smile played across the busty redheads face and the biker frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing" cooed Mai which raised Natsuki's suspicions even more

"What Mai?" growled the biker becoming frustrated with the irritating cheesy grin

"Does the term lingerie bring anything into mind Nat-su-ki?" the sly remark came and Natsuki flinched and her eyebrow began to twitch in anger.

Mai pulled out her phone and began hitting the buttons "Wait until Nao finds out about this..." and immediately the biker dove across the table and swiped the phone from Mai who began to laugh. Hiro laughed with her and immediately cringed and sweat dropped when Natsuki gave him a glare knowing too well that it was him who spilled her little fetish.

"What other things have you told her?" she blushed in anger and embarrassment

"Nothing I swear Onee-chan!" cried Hiro as Natsuki grabbed his collar and began shaking him, he tried his hardest not to make her anymore angrier and embarrassed

Suddenly a loud growl echoed throughout the cafe and everything went silent, Natsuki stopped and blinked looking around at everyone

"Mai- I'm hungry-" broke the silence and Mai sweat dropped and patted Mikoto on the head

"I'll get you something to eat in a minute Mikoto"

"But I want food now-"

"Hai Hai just be patient or you won't get extra Ramen tomorrow"

"HAI!" chirped the cat girl happily; sometimes Natsuki wonders if the girl just moans so Mai promises her extra food the next day.

"So where have you been Onee-chan?" questioned Hiro starting up a conversation

"Nowhere in particular"

"Oh Natsuki!" gasped Mai remembering something and causing the biker to raise and eyebrow in confusion "Have you seen the news?"

"No"

"Someone broke into that garage you kept your bike in!" Mai explained and Natsuki realized what she was talking about and decided to play dumb

Unknown to them a certain woman had heard their conversation and foiled her plans into leaving the cafe to listen in

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, around eleven or eleven thirty they say! That was like an hour after you called me! Is that what happened?" she explained coming to conclusions as the words flowed out of her mouth "Is that why your so bruise-" Mai blinked and looked at Natsuki realizing that there wasn't one scratch or bruise on the biker "Natsuki...?" she uttered asking the question with her eyes

"When was Onee-chan bruised?" gasped Hiro not sure of what was going on considering Natsuki had been wearing her helmet when she took him to Mai's

"I heal fast okay Mai?" retorted the blue haired girl "Besides its nothing to worry about I never even saw anyone they must have appeared after I left"

"Oh..." murmured Mai before frowning "But how do you explain those bruises from early this morning!"

"I told you I heal fast!" quarrelled the girl

"That's not what I meant, I meant how did you get them?" retorted the busty girl leaning closer to Natsuki as the biker continued to use the 'Kuga glare' that didn't seem to have much effect on her as she threatened to squirt mustard all over the girl.

"Ara..." a gentle Kyoto-ben interrupted and Natsuki looked towards where the voice came from followed by Mai and Hiro. Mikoto wasn't paying too much attention since she was too busy thinking about tomorrow and the extra bowl of delicious ramen she was going to get "What an interesting conversation you seem to be having"

Natsuki leaned slightly back off the table as she put the mustard down and glared at the woman while Mai just looked at her questionably, she swore she knew her from somewhere...

"What's it to you?" questioned Natsuki rudely

"Just curious that's all" replied the woman before a trademark smile crossed her face and her head tilted to the side shifting her soft chestnut hair that rested gently upon her shoulders. The woman had the most beautiful face Natsuki, Mai and Hiro had ever seen, her eyes were a rusty red that reminded Natsuki too much of the other night when she had hit that guy with her fist. It had not even left a mark on her knuckles or skin, not even a hint of a bruise. _The colour of blood_ thought the biker but for some reason it did not resemble blood but pain and secrets.

"Well go be curious somewhere else!" snapped the cobalt haired girl

"Natsuki!" scolded Mai and the biker looked at her

"What she should mind her own business!" retorted the biker

"Ara, I'm afraid you're quite right but can I ask you one thing?" the melodic accent chanted and Natsuki knitted her eyebrows together slightly as she looked up at her, contemplating on whether to trust this completely random woman

"What?" snapped the emerald eyed biker

"May I have your name?"

"Natsuki" blurted the blue haired woman not in the mood for stupid questions or fighting against her.

After a long moment a silent she looked up to find the woman still there and looking at her as if waiting for something. Natsuki stood up angrily "Kuga Natsuki!" she grabbed her helmet and stormed out of the cafe pulling Hiro with her.

The chestnut haired woman turned to Mai and smiled "Pleasure to meet you...?"

"Tokiha Mai"

"Tokiha-san" and with that the woman left without another word; a sign of mischief in her red eyes. Mai raised an eyebrow confused and then it came to her, Natsuki had just given her name to someone who had eavesdropped on their conversation, she had just given her name to someone she had not known and that person being none other than...Fujino Shizuru.

...

* * *

**Updates for this fic will probably be a lot faster than the others because I managed to find all of them xD**

**There are probably heaps of mistakes but the fic is old and for those of you who have read it in the past I thought I would leave it in tack for now!**

**Please point out anything you find that you think is wrong! I will try and fix it! :D**

**Please let me know if you enjoyed the read :)**

**... I'm saying please too much, getting a bit desperate it seems lol ...must be the lack of fandom lovers in my life! **

**Anyway thanks for reading!**

OLDAuthor Notes: I didn't plan to introduce Shizuru in this chapter but the scene just played out in my head and I had to find a way for them to meet for the first time without messing anything up in later chapters and trust me I'll probably screw something up.


End file.
